An electronic device, such as a mobile terminal, may be configured to perform various functions. Example of such various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing still or moving images through a camera, a voice storing function, a function of reproducing music files through a speaker system, a function of displaying image or video files, and the like. In addition, as the electronic devices are used in so many fields in our daily life, a variety of functions are performed more frequently by sharing screen with other electronic devices. However, various platforms, such as an android platform, a window platform, etc., may be applied to the electronic devices. In addition, differences may exist between the functions performed by each of the platforms. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of sharing the screen with the electronic devices to which different platforms are applied.